8th Grade Love!
by Gaaragirl2020
Summary: Sakura and Gaara go to school together. They both like eachother but they don't know it yet. Drama ensues. And Sasuke is emo...COMPLETE! R&R! XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama! The story is like a reality fic. But with Naruto characters! Hope you like it! R&R! cookies are yummy…….

8th Grade Love!

Ch.1

" Sakura!" her mom yelled. " Yes mom?!" Sakura yelled back down the stairs.

" I need you to go to the grocery store to buy some things!"

Sakura grumbled as she got out of bed, she _had _planned to sleep in all morning.

" SAKURA! ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT??!!!" Sakura just knew by the time she was even seventeen she'd be deaf.

" Yes! I'm getting dressed mom! Have patience, It's a virtue! Jeez…" Sakura muttered. She finished getting dressed and went downstairs. She grabbed the list from her mom and walked to the door. " Bye mom, love you!" And she left for the grocery store.

She was now in the grocery store getting all the crap her mom told her to get. She was too occupied with checking the list, she didn't see who she was about to bump into…………

" Oops! Sorry!" She immediately said as she bumped into someone.

" Watch it." A cool, familiar voice said. She looked up to meet icy, cold aquamarine eyes burning holes through her. " Sorry!" She quickly hurried past him. ' Eep! That was Sabaku No Gaara!' She thought to herself. She just had to act stupid in front of the person she had been crushing on since Middle School!!! ' Ugh..I hope he doesn't bring it up at school tomorrow!' She made her way to the check-out area.

She woke up at 6am, her alarm clock screaming "CHA!".( ironic). She looked out her window, it was still dark out. She put on her uniform and brushed her hair. She washed her face and made faces to herself in the mirror, she giggled. She hurried out and grabbed her messenger bag and an apple. " Bye mom, I'm going to school! Love you!" She yelled as she bolted out the door.

When she got to her homeroom, she sat down next to Gaara. She surveyed the room. She saw Hinata and Ino-chan talking in the back and Naruto, Kiba and Shino were in a group in the front, and Sasuke was being all emo in a corner.( I like Sasuke too, but it's funny)

She turned to Gaara his flaming, red hair looking messier than ever, but still HOT. He had his eyes closed in a sort of meditation state. She had seen him do this more than once so she knew not to bother him, so she just sat there.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Hey everyone! I'm so glad I've been getting reviews on this story! I feel so happy! Keep reviewing and reading! – Gaaragirl2020

8th Grade Love!

Ch.2

He could sense her presence beside him. He didn't know why he cared for her at all, but something was just interesting about her…and no not just because she smelled good and made his heart leap every time she smiled at him, just something that set her aside from all the other girls in the school. He opened his eyes and glanced at her. She caught his glance and their eyes met. A huge insect must have been on his head, because her serene, blushing face changed to a look of horror.

"What is it?!" he urgently asked.

"Oh…MY….GOD!!! NARUTO AND INO???!!!!" She shrieked pointing over his shoulder.

He turned slowly….it-was-disgusting. He wasn't usually scared of things but this was_ way _beyond what he could understand or handle….Naruto and Ino were making out. "Naruto go do that somewhere else!" Kakashi- sensei said from his desk, for once putting down his sick porn book. Gaara couldn't help himself. He stared curiously at the couple as they slowly pulled away from each other, both blushing. When they sat down they kept glancing at each other. "Are you okay Gaara?" he heard her ask. "Hn." He turned to face her again.

A thought quickly ran through his mind, 'what would it feel like to kiss Sakura?' He quickly shook his head and mentally kicking himself for thinking about that. 'But really...'

Soon enough class began, and all thoughts turned toward school…..

It was now P.E. class and Sakura and Gaara were teamed up. They were playing volleyball. 'Gaara is the unsocial type but he's good at sports' she thought as gaara spiked the ball over the net. They were facing Ino and Shikamaru. At the moment, Ino was yelling at Shikamaru to get up from lying on the floor or she would pound him until he stayed on the ground permanently. 'Okay I'm going to get in the game!' She ran over to the net, where Ino had hit the ball too high and spiked it. It sounded with a promising "THUMP!" as it hit the other side of the court. "Yes!" she whispered to herself.

"Okay Sakura and Gaara win the game!" Gai- sensei blew the whistle. She smiled as Ino kicked Shikamaru. She then turned to teammate, "Thanks Gaara.". He looked at her and shrugged. She smiled as she went to the locker room to change back to her regular uniform. "Good work Sakura-chan!" Hinata said as she walked by. "Thanks you too!" Sakura said back. Once she had finally changed back to her regular uniform she went to history class which was with Kurenai-sensei.


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer: do not own Naruto. I only own my cookies, my fan fiction of hot sweaty man sex, and my brother…he's my slave. Eww…not that kind of slave! He does my evil will..MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!! sorry onto the story! R&R!

8th Grade Love!

Ch.3

She liked History because it was her favorite subject, and also because she sat next to Gaara too. She smiled as she sat down next to him. "Okay class! Let's begin!" Kurenai- sensei clapped. She held out something that looked like a schedule. "I'm assigning projects and NO OBJECTIONS!" Everyone in class groaned and muttered.

As she handed out the rubrics she also called the partners.

"Ino and Hinata!"

"Yay!" Hinata and Ino hugged and giggled.

"Naruto and Kiba!"

"Shino and Lee!"

"Neji and Ten-Ten!"

"Choji and Shikamaru!"

"Sasuke and Kankuro!" "But he's so EMO!!!" Kankuro pointed at the crying Uchiha in the corner of the room. "I SAID NO OBJECTIONS!!!" Kurenai yelled. "ok.." Kankuro hesitated in walking the five more feet needed to enter Sasuke's EMO corner. Sakura pulled her attention away from them and looked back at Kurenai-sensei, her throat was dry, she knew she and Gaara were last.

"And finally Sakura and Gaara!" 'We are doing the project together OMG! YAY!' She inwardly screamed. She blushed, glancing at him, he was taking notes. "Yes Sakura?" His eyes held a glint of amusement in them as he turned to her. "u-um nothing." She looked down at her notebook. 'AGH! I'm getting flustered! calm down, calm down!'

He had obviously caught her off guard. She looked down at her notebook. He took this opportunity to look at her. He knew that she could sense him looking at her because she started fiddling with her blouse. She turned to him and smiled "yes Gaara?" he blinked. "nothing" He shrugged.

'Hah! I got him! He blinked! That so meant he was surprised! But he recovered quickly.' She thought. The lunch bell rang and she got out her bento box. She glanced at Gaara's seat but he wasn't there. 'I wonder where he went?...I'll go to the roof, it's too noisy in here anyway.' She picked up her bento and walked up the stairs to the roof.

'I wonder if Gaara's up here?...' She opened the door and was greeted by an unpleasant sight….


	4. Chapter 4

READ!!!Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I love HOTSWEATYMANSEX! Lol..-cough- excuse me…just had to say that. Well now it's getting good…just giving you a heads up! ;D oh and I'm going to try to make my fics and chapters longer If I can! Oh and I use a email(it's a filtered email thingie) so don't say bad things like bad words in your reviews! Sorry! I'm going to change it as soon as I get my Aim account back! Now onto the story!!! This chappie is pretty short! R&R!

8th Grade Love!

Ch.4

She opened the door. 'oh..' She dropped her lunch on the floor. In front of her was Kioko Matsuri, one of the other girls in Sakura's class with….Gaara…kissing… As soon as she dropped her bento, Kioko turned shooting her a smug little smile, Gaara turned pulling away. " s-sorry for i-interrupting!!!" Sakura ran back down the stairs. She couldn't keep the tears from falling as she ran out of the school not even paying attention to Kakashi who was yelling what was wrong and that he understood and would sign her out. All she heard was herself thinking 'Gaara wouldn't kiss her would he?!'

(Gaara's POV)

'Oh No….Sakura!' he wanted to yell out to her, but he felt so guilty. I hate..myself.

(Gaara's Flashback)

He heard the roof door open, he looked toward the door and saw a girl he didn't know walking over to him. "Hey Gaara" She said casually. "Go away. I don't know you." He turned away. "Aww..Don't ruin the fun" She moved in front of him. "I said go away." He controlled his anger. " 'kay then five me a kiss." She locked her arms around his neck and kissed him on his lips. He heard something fall to the floor, he quickly looked pulling away from the girl as she loosened her grip on him. It was Sakura..she looked shocked.

'NOOO! Sakura!' he mentally yelled as Sakura turned and bolted in side. He was sure she was crying..and it squeezed his heart until it felt like it might explode to know he had hurt her like that…..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! God, I wish I did though!!! **And please don't review** **with any bad words!** I'm using a friend's email until I can get my own!!!

8th Grade Love!

Ch.5

She fell on her bed sobbing. 'Did heart-break always hurt this much?' She hiccupped.

'She knew I liked him! That whore!' Sakura sobbed again. 'I Can't believe it!'

It was morning now, she had finally gotten control of herself. She had finished all the project the night before, so she didn't have to spend time with _him_. She walked in the classroom, smiling at Kioko as if nothing had happened but she_ really_ wanted to beat the shit out of her. She took her seat next to Gaara who looked tired and his face was kind of pained. She would've asked him what was wrong, but this time it was different.

"Here." Sakura handed him the papers. He nodded but didn't look at her as he took them. She felt a stab of guilt…maybe Gaara hadn't wanted to kiss her. 'I'm sure he wouldn't.' Her guilty thoughts were interrupted when she heard him speaking quietly to her.

"Sakura…I didn't want to kiss her…I don't even know her…"

'I knew I was right all along…I have to trust him more…' She smiled evilly, "I forgive you but, now _you_ have to present the project." "Thanks.Deal." They shook hands.

Lunch Time

She felt happy now that she and Gaara had made up and gotten a little closer. She went to the roof and found Gaara there. "hey Gaara, what do you have for lunch?" She leaned on the railing next to him. "nothing, I'm not hungry."

"That can't be true everyone gets hungry at lunch time!" She smiled handing him a couple of extra rice balls she had made. "but-.."

"No buts! Eat it!" She said, mock forcefully. "fine.." he took a bite. "Sakura thanks…"

She looked at him and she could tell behind the rice ball he was smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **Don't review with bad words please! ** Some of you are good and don't use bad words, you people deserve a cookie! damn…I can't give you a real one….well a virtual cookie sounds good right? I'm making this chapter a little longer than I wanted to…so R&R:3

8th Grade Love!

Ch.6

Okay…this was really evil of her but she wanted to spend more time with Gaara, so the plan was to throw away the project papers, plus she already had the rough draft. Gaara had given her the papers the day before, so it would be easy to say she'd lost it. She threw the papers in the garbage as she walked out of her room.

She ran to school and when she got to her homeroom she sat down next to Gaara.

'ok..plan ago!' "Gaara…I'm sorry but I think I lost the project…" She whispered.

"I don't care we can do it again." He leaned back in his chair. 'phew he doesn't care'

"um…okay"

"We can do the project at my house is that alright?" He looked at her. "um..yeah I guess" She inwardly screamed. "Okay well tomorrow's Saturday, come by in the morning." He wrote his address down on a sticky note. The bell rung signaling students to go to their next class. "Okay thanks Gaara! See you!" She said as she ran to the locker room to change into her P.E. uniform.

It was almost time to go home, she was sitting patiently reading a book at her desk. The bell rang, and she and the rest of her class ran excitedly out of the classroom.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow, she was going to wake up extra early to take a shower, an dress in her cutest shirt, skirt and, sandals. She finally went to sleep, dreaming about what his house looked like…

She woke up at 5:30 am, and jumped in the shower. After she had washed up, she dressed in her jean-skirt and a cute, pink spaghetti-strap and a cute jean-vest over it opened at the front. She slid on her pink sandals and brushed her teeth and then combed her hair. 'Cute!' She thought looking at her outfit in the mirror.

She casually walked to Gaara's house, when she stopped in front of his house she smiled. His house was pretty but simple. She lightly knocked on the door. "Sakura?..." Gaara had opened the door and was now looking her up and down blinking. She blushed because of this and because Gaara was half-way into a shirt and he was wearing long pants with cookies printed onto them. "u-um sorry…come in!" he stammered. He stepped to the side. "thanks." she walked in Gaara following.

"Would you like some water or something to drink?" He asked. "um..no I'm fine thank you." She smiled. "Okay." He sat on the couch in front of her. "you know you can sit too." He chuckled gesturing to a couch in front of him. "Oh…right." She sat.

"Hey Gaara! Are you awake yet!?" A girl's voice sounded from upstairs.

"yeah!" Gaara answered. Sakura sat there listening. A girl walked in. "Hey Gaara? Is this your girlfriend?" She asked Gaara. " Uh…no..she's..my…." Gaara blushed just like Sakura. "Well hi! I'm Temari! I'm Gaara's sister." She smiled at Sakura.

"I'm Sakura..", "I'm his friend." She finished for Gaara even though on the inside she wanted to be more than friends with him. "oh really?..okay maybe later they will…" Temari mumbled so that Gaara and Sakura couldn't hear her.

"Well let's go to the computer room then." Gaara stood up and walked out in the hallway, Sakura following.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi peoples! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Homework is so cruel! And so are stupid trips and parents..Well, here you go and enjoy! Don't forget to R&R! ;D

8th Grade Love!

Ch.7

They entered this room that was like a huge library, it had a high ceiling, and many bookcases and a couple of computers.

"We can sit here." Gaara pulled out a chair for her in front of a computer, he then pulled another chair next to hers. She blushed and sat down. He sat down and moved the mouse, the computer's screen came on, it was a picture of a cherry blossom. Sakura glanced at Gaara, her name meant cherry blossom. But she noted that his face didn't change expression. She handed him the rough draft. He started to type, he typed really fast. Sakura found herself blushing and anger building up in her about the question she was about to ask.

"Hey Gaara?.."

"Yeah?"

"Was that you first kiss..with Kioko?"

"Um…yeah why? He replied, sounding embarrassed.

"Never mind.." 'Damn that bitch Kioko! She stole his first kiss!' Sakura inwardly cursed.

"Um…Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"I'm done typing the report, you want to go walk?" that was quick..

"Sure, that sounds great!" She stretched as she stood up from her chair.

Her heart beat quickened as they walked into the backyard. He had a huge forest in his backyard…They had walked on a path for about 5 minutes when Gaara asked if they could rest. So now they were sitting on opposite sides of a tree trunk. As they were resting Sakura thought.

'What if he doesn't like me the way I want him to…If he does like me and he admits it..what should I say?'

She decided to ask him. "Hey Gaara?"

"yeah?"

"Do you like anyone in our school?" Sakura asked not knowing that Gaara was blushing on the other side of the trunk.

" I..I like someone…" came his hesitant reply.

"Who?"

"I wish I could tell, but I can't…"

"Okay.." Sakura slowly said her confidence going down the drain…it was probably a better girl than her…

He couldn't tell her how he felt, at least not yet..He first had to confirm how Sakura felt about him….He wanted to..but he was afraid of being rejected, though he thought he could hear a whisper telling him Sakura would never do that.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Wish I did…

Sorry, I haven't updated in so long! Now onto the story!!..2 more chappies to go! R&R!

8th Grade Love!

Ch.8

She started to doubt though. 'Maybe he only likes me as a friend…I've only really focused on him too much…' She looked up at the sky. 'I guess if Gaara doesn't like me back I could always move on like Naruto did with me, and now him and Ino are happy together..' Gaara's voice interrupted her thoughts.

" Hey Sakura, it's getting late out, you should go home."

"Oh! I'll be going then; we'll turn in the project tomorrow, Thanks for having me over!" She bowed to Gaara as he walked around the tree to her. She ran then, a feeling of disappointment overwhelming her…

The next day, she walked to school slowly, savoring the fresh morning air. She thought as she walked, 'I want Gaara to be happy and if he likes someone else other then me..I'm okay with it!' But a feeling in her heart told her otherwise.

When she arrived to class, it was still early. She sat next to Gaara. A hand was placed on her desk, she looked up surprised. It was Yuhiro Matsuko, he was in her class rotation.

" Sakura, can we talk?" A light pink dusted his cheeks.

" um..sure.." She blushed walking with him to the back of the classroom.

"Sakura I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to the movies tonight?"

He was asking her out?!

She blushed, a warm, burning tingling coming to her cheeks.

'What about Gaara?!' her conscience screamed at her. What about Gaara?..He probably didn't like her anyways..

"Sure." She smiled nervously. She quickly glanced at Gaara, he was looking at them but he turned away. She felt as if her heart cracked a little, when he turned.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7pm. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay."

"Alright then." He smiled and went back to his desk. She was still blushing when she returned to her desk. She didn't really know Yuhiro. She guessed she could get to know him tonight during the date, but it didn't feel right to her. Something told her that Yuhiro wasn't Gaara over and over again.

The door bell rang and she went downstairs to get it. She opened it, Yuhiro stood there with a pink rose held out for her.

"Thank you!" She put the rose in a vase of water, and then they left for the movies.

"Sakura, you look beautiful.."

"Thank you.." She smiled, she wanted gaara to say that to her..

They paid for their tickets, bought snacks, and went to the room where the movie was being showed. Not a lot of people were there. They sat in the back, it was a boring drama movie. There was a romantic part and Sakura glanced at Yuhiro. He caught her glance and leaned toward her to kiss her. She pulled back from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I shouldn't be doing this, I'm sorry Yuhiro.." She felt guilty for not saying no to his invitation in the first place and making this an awkward situation.

"I like someone else…I'm sorry.."

"It's okay Sakura, I understand." He said sadly.

Her head shot up. "You understand!?"

"Yeah..I do, I like you but I don't want to make you uncomfortable..so go get him, whoever that lucky guy is." He smiled, and she blushed. 'he's so nice..'

"Sorry to interrupt but can we watch to movie, it's kinda starting to interest me." He laughed, and she laughed too. She knew her and Yuhiro were better off as good friends…

Um..now that I read it over..It moves kinda fast..sorry for that readers! 2 more chapters! Oh and some tension between her and gaara in the next chapter! Look out! xD

Don't forget to R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters! They belong to Kishimoto-sama!

A/N: Okie Dokies people, only one more chapter after this! Well onto the story! Don't forget to R&R and tell me what you think!

8th Grade Love!

Ch.9

The next day, Sakura pretended the date never happened and so did Yuhiro. She thought everything was fine, until she noticed that gaara wasn't looking at her or talking to her.

'What did I do? Jeez…he's acting so pissy! What, did he get his man period? I wonder what I did wrong to get him so pissed..' She thought.

"Ah..um..Gaara.. What's our homework for literature?" She asked, trying to get him to talk to her. He didn't twitch. He didn't move. He just sat there. Ok now she was getting pissed..

"Gaara I'm talking to you."

"I can hear you. Oh and your question before, why don't you go ask your boyfriend. He might know." He turned to her and his eyes seemed to be burning a whole through her. At least that's what it felt like…

She knew exactly what he was referring to now..the date with Yuhiro. He had overheard…Was he jealous?! But she was too pissed to care right now.

"Mind your own business! You shouldn't care what I do! I'm me, that's all you need to KNOW!" her voice had risen in volume and she had finished shouting. Gaara blinked, his mouth open a little bit. He looked like he was about to say something, but she didn't want to hear it. She heard Sasuke sob harder than he normally did.

"SHUTUP YOU EMO CRYBABY!!!" She nearly screamed. He stopped and stared wide-eyed at her. She was too pissed to care what he thought, or what anyone thought about her for that matter. She angrily ran out of the classroom. She knew people would start rumors and she knew people would be talking about her, she started to feel it though..the pang of embarrassment and the aftermath of her anger..She felt a tear slide down her cheek as the face of Gaara while she was yelling at him appeared in her mind….

She stopped in the bathroom, Thank God no one was there. How could she have gotten so mad?..Maybe it was frustration.? She didn't know.

She went to the sink and splashed her cheeks with cold water. After she dried her face, she looked at herself in the mirror. She touched her lips, thinking how she wanted to share them with her one true love..Gaara, but he would probably never talk to her again after what she had just yelled at him. She went back to class without looking at Gaara or anyone. The classroom hummed with whispering. She told Kakashi she didn't feel well. He nodded, "I understand, go home and get some sleep." Today was Friday, so she could go home without having to worry about a new lesson in any of her subjects.

(Next day)

She woke up. It was Saturday. She wanted to sleep in more, but she couldn't. She had promised Ino that she would attend her dance party. It was going to be huge, and her parents weren't going to be there. It was going to have a DJ and everything. The party dress code was interesting enough…it was Goths..Pretty interesting indeed for Ino to make a party dress code like that. It was at 8pm.

She was wearing a small black dress, the bottom red plaid. It had fish net black stockings, dark charcoal eye shadow and black pumps. She also had fish net sleeves over her arms. She checked her hair which was pulled into two ragged pigtails dyed black at the ends, she also had a black top hat.

When Sakura was satisfied, she went outside. The cool air felt refreshing against her skin. She walked to Ino's house, which was only around the corner. When she arrived, she saw crowds of gathered Goth-looking teenagers, she smiled and made her way into the house. She couldn't find Ino anywhere but she spotted Sasuke in a corner with some other people she didn't know crying, it looked like Sasuke had finally made some friends. She made her way past them.

It felt as though the whole house was pulsating with music because of the DJ's huge speakers in the living room. She made her way into the hallway, squeezing past a group of girls that were flirting with some boys. She made her way upstairs. She stood against the balcony railing that overlooked the living room. She sighed and made her way to the bathroom that was near Ino's bedroom. She went in and locked the door. She couldn't really recognize herself. She wanted to see what Gaara looked like, she wanted to see if he had even come. She went downstairs again. She saw Gaara with his head of flaming red hair. She stood close enough to see him, but far enough away to not be recognized. He turned a little to the side to talk to one of the boys in his group. He was wearing all black, black jeans, black t-shirt, with black net sleeves and black army boots. It made him stand out, with his hair and all, no wonder why everyone was around him..

Suddenly a punk rock song started playing and everybody started dancing. Gaara started walking in the direction of her.

He couldn't have noticed her right?!...

Okie dokie! One more chapter to go! Oh and the next chapter will be short..Just letting you know :D R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Okay people, this is the last chapter and it's pretty short! I'm pretty happy and proud of this story! It did better then I thought it would, so yeah…and I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to make a sequel… but you never know! Okay well enjoy! XD

8th Grade Love!

Ch.10

She winced as he walked over to her…and he…wait, walked right past her!?

He went up the stairs and he looked out over the huge mass of students.

'Hopefully looking for me.' She thought. She went to the downstairs bathroom and washed off her eye make-up and went back out. She looked back up at the balcony. He was gone. She looked around. "Need to find someone, missy?" A boy grabbed her shoulder as his group of buddies snickered.

"Piss off!" She yelled over the music. The guy's funny expression changed to one of anger. He held up his hand like he was going to hit her. She closed her eyes waiting for impact. Someone screamed. Suddenly a hand grabbed hers and she was literally dragged up the stairs, she hadn't had enough time to look at who was tugging her. What did they want?!...

They stopped and she was gently let go. She recognized the room as Ino's guest bedroom. She looked up and gasped..Gaara was looking down and smirking at her. He had saved her?!

"Thank you, I thought he was going to hit me for sure…" She managed.

"welcome."

"Was he really going to hit me?.." She asked.

"yeah but I broke his hand, I don't recognize him from school..They must be crashing the party." He said.

Thanks for saving my face.." She murmured.

"You know Sakura, you look beautiful even as a Goth…" He smiled taking off her top hat. She blushed.

He leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss. Her wish had been granted, she had had her first kiss with the one she loved…

He rested his hands on her waist as she let her hands run through his hair. She had always wanted to do this. They slowly pulled apart.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for being stupidly sarcastic..I was jealous of Yuhiro.." His hand caressed the side of her cheek.

"I should be apologizing, I was the one who got pissed and yelled at you.." They looked at each other and kissed again. She felt so happy she could probably melt right now..

"I love you Gaara." She whispered to him.

After the party, Gaara walked Sakura back to her house. She stood on her toes, due to the fact that Gaara was getting tall and was about a foot and a half taller than her, and kissed him.

"See you tomorrow, at 6pm, the movies?.." he asked.

"Of course! See you there!" She smiled. She had been given her wish and she was thankful for it.

A/N: Oh and Sasuke stopped being Emo 'cause he found out that he loved Naruto and Naruto didn't like Emos. Naruto then split up with Ino after finding out he was gay and liked Sasuke, they started going out and Ino got together with Shikamaru. Sakura and Gaara after college, married and had two kids. A girl: Yuki and a boy: Daichi( that's my best friends favorite name for everything now.:D) And they lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER! (I've always wanted to do that) XD

Thank you to all my friends and reviewers out there, I couldn't have done this to save my life without your support! Thankies! XD

_The End!_


End file.
